<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sense of an Ending by tbod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533305">The Sense of an Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod'>tbod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>孤独な巡礼 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>箱庭系列之三。</p><p>“到那时候你就回去吧。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>孤独な巡礼 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sense of an Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>注意到今天晚上因为电路检修的缘故而中断供电的时候，天已近暮。鱼鳞一样的浅灰色云片密密拥满了天空。言峰绮礼想了想，还是决定先去储藏室找到蜡烛。<br/>储藏室已经多日无人清扫，毕竟卫宫宅的规模不是三个人（一个暂住者、一个病人和一个男孩）就能轻松经营的。绮礼摸了一手灰找到电灯开关，按下去才后知后觉想起来找蜡烛的原因。他反省了两秒钟自己最近的迟钝，重新折回客厅去找手电的时候，看见切嗣正披了棉衣坐在桌边，伸手有一搭没一搭地摆弄着电视遥控器，并不上心的样子。<br/>绮礼忽然不着急去找蜡烛了。<br/>“今天停电。”他说，俯下身从切嗣手中抽出遥控器。<br/>切嗣的身体僵了一下。显然，他没有注意到绮礼的出现。<br/>“士郎还没回来？”他问，转头过来。绮礼伸出手将他的脸扳向自己这边——意外地温热，这说明对方正在发烧：“你忘记他今天还在合宿。”<br/>切嗣皱着眉头算日子。他看起来像是半睡半醒，绮礼几乎能听见他脑子迟钝转动的声音。<br/>“我以为你还要再睡。”<br/>“不想睡了。”<br/>切嗣微微牵动嘴角，像是半个自嘲的笑容。空荡荡的屋中里他能够听见对方的短浅的呼吸。失去了电视喧闹的掩护，他们之间的寂静被如此鲜明地凸现出来，几乎要在这壁间撞出回声。<br/>这使他察觉到，切嗣基本只是对士郎说话：士郎，作业做好了吗？士郎，今天在学校有什么事？士郎，不用着急回家去朋友家玩也没问题的。有时他会小孩子一般地抱怨晚饭：士郎，我不想吃这个。士郎，为什么要放青椒嘛。（在这方面卫宫士郎远比他的养父来得像个大人，他不禁思忖，——尽管他从未见过那样地信赖着父亲的孩子。）<br/>与之相反，切嗣很少主动和他说什么。<br/>这并不奇怪，绮礼对自己说，毕竟曾经有一段他是如此乐于在对话中编制陷阱，佯作毫不经意而实际恶意十足地在切嗣面前提起人造人染成黑色的裙裾，为风雪禁锢在古老城堡的小女孩儿，死在火中的士郎的父母，还有高洁的骑士王无奈的悔恨。那时切嗣不动声色的面具绽开裂纹，露出深埋其中但仍然新鲜的痛苦——他觉得这比远坂凛的眼泪来得美味。<br/>可是这并没有持续很久。切嗣并不会因为他而真正地动摇：他允许言峰绮礼从自己身上拿走任何东西，痛苦、悲伤、病痛，只要他的仇恨（他知道切嗣一直这样相信着）并不影响那些他所看重的人。如同第一次上门拜访时——那时切嗣还没有病得这般重——他们打了起来。不是利于魔术师杀手发挥的接近战，也不是利于对代行者战斗的地形：他们从玄关一路打到客厅，最后绮礼成功地将切嗣压倒在地，黑键的锋刃和手枪的枪口几乎同时指住对方的要害。<br/>但男人太过平静。他望过来的眼神仿佛两人并非在进行生死相关的搏杀——绮礼焦躁地感觉到这点：卫宫切嗣的眼中缺少了些什么。而就在这时，门外忽然传来孩童的声音：“我回来了。”<br/>短短一瞬，他觉得自己几乎要被身下男人的杀意所冻结。<br/>切嗣看着他，手指一分一分加重扣动扳机的力道，偏偏声音极平和：“士郎，能先去把被子收起来吗？”<br/>绮礼简直心满意足。<br/>此时并没有死战的必要。他已经习惯于像对待间桐雁夜那样，条分缕析、抽丝剥茧，只等待他自己走入预设的陷阱，就像他还不会在这时对远坂凛做任何事情一样。他收起黑键敛去杀气，站起身来时已换上神父的面孔：<br/>“我只是来做例行拜访。”<br/>有那么一瞬间绮礼觉得切嗣会押下扳机。但是他最终只是收起了枪。<br/>“下次我会开枪。”<br/>他说，眼神却说着他就算调一两辆油罐车去炸教会也不在话下。这种威胁对绮礼而言无关痛痒（除了他会为了给教会打报告而烦上几天）。他端坐在坐垫上看着切嗣急着在士郎进来之前把翻到的家具都摆回原位，这狼狈几乎让他发笑了。<br/>也许切嗣会认为这只是偶遇。但对他而言，这是自然之事。<br/>他当然不会放过卫宫切嗣。<br/>“——不需要吗？蜡烛？”<br/>终于切嗣还是问。夜晚沿着他的领口溜了进去，他略耸起肩，手团在袖子里拢住棉衣的缝隙。<br/>绮礼并未察觉到必要之处。<br/>“你不去睡吗？”他再次问着。<br/>“不想睡了。”切嗣重复，人半倚在桌上。在傍晚的幽蓝光线中他闭上眼睛，像是聆听什么，又像是在等待什么。暮色渐渐重了，将卫宫切嗣的身影收进暗色之中，只剩一张苍白的、削瘦的、并无表情的面孔。<br/>在那一瞬之间，绮礼“看见”了那个事实。那让他的心脏——如果还有那玩意儿的话——瞬间收紧了。一阵晕眩掩上他的前额，而带着冷意的空气如具实体般抚过他的后背，轻轻唱着那个结论，那个终点。<br/>他站了起来。<br/>“我去拿蜡烛。”<br/>他说，并没有去看切嗣，而是从电视机下面的柜子中翻出手电，再度朝着储藏室走去。古老的宅子仿佛行将就木，在他脚下发出微弱的呻吟。他闻到霉菌和青苔的气息，或者那是他的错觉。黑暗从走廊的深处睨视着他，压缩着他的存在，嘲弄着他的渺小。<br/>这感觉他只曾有过一次。</p><p>他拿了蜡烛回去的时候切嗣仍在客厅，听见他的脚步就朝这边转过头来。他去厨房找了火柴，硬纸盒受潮而变得软塌塌的，他划了四五下才点着蜡烛，屋里一时升起刺鼻的硫磺的味道。他关了手电，端着蜡烛慢慢走回客厅桌前：切嗣仰着脸望过来，却并不看他。<br/>他总是这样，从不为他所动。但他们必然如此：一对平行线上颠倒翻转的镜像，一个勉强自己成为圣职者，而另一个勉强自己成为非人者。<br/>现在他们都失败了。<br/>这屋子里的两个男人，绮礼想着，只是两个人而已。不是非人者也不是圣职者。没有必然要为之献身的理想，也没有必定要追寻到底的疑问。在这种暧昧不明的状态下他们可以去分享日常：琐碎的、软弱的、会疼痛的日常。<br/>——因为暂时无处可去。<br/>他想得太久，烛泪滚下来落在他手上。他摇摇头，弯下身将蜡烛立在桌上——暖黄的光晕开，染在切嗣的脸颊上，现在他看起来好歹真实了些。<br/>“小时候我住的岛上经常停电。”切嗣说，蜡烛提醒了他什么，“那时候我们会点蜡烛。可是海风太大，一吹火就灭了。后来买了煤油灯才好。”<br/>“海边经常有那样的事。”<br/>切嗣挑起眉，一个少有的询问。他被记忆的潮水推至岸边：柠檬和月桂树的影子，海风的咸涩，过于温和的夜晚——以及被他亲手埋葬的妻子。守灵的那天风总是吹熄蜡烛，他不得一次又一次地起身。这些事讲或不讲都并无所谓。可是那滴蜡凝固起来，将他的声音封回静默之中：<br/>这是第二次了。<br/>切嗣毕竟还是支撑不住。开始时他趴在桌子上，被绮礼扳起来之后就倚在他身上。棉花的味道和某种破败近腐的味道一起涌过来，他伸手抱紧男人，熟悉的冲动从身体深处升起，而他不想忍耐。<br/>切嗣笑了一声。<br/>他没问他是否还想继续——这次不是交易。过程几近粗暴，切嗣差点控制不住把他杀了；但是传输过去的魔力就像装进了破碎的水杯。他几乎能感觉到它们从他指尖散失，像是徒劳去捉水中的月影。<br/>“到那时候你就回去吧。”<br/>最后切嗣只是这样说，并无多余的解释。他知道自己应该多问一句，哪怕只是为了看切嗣吐出那个字眼的样子，但是他终归没有问。<br/>原来他一样有不愿的事。</p><p>那时秋日已经将没，冬季正要来临。他在卫宫家没有等到初雪就离开了。</p><p>Ende.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>